Home is wherever I'm with you
by NinthAvenue
Summary: Jack has really missed Jamie, more than he should. What happens when Jack goes to visit Jamie and Jamie has a girlfriend? This is a story about Jamie and Jack's up and downs as they rediscover lost feelings.


**Hullow~ This is a Jamie x Jack Fanfiction! My idea is that Jack goes back to his home town to visit everyone and especially Jamie because for some reason, he has been having dreams about him. But when he gets there, Jamie is gone and has a girlfriend. I will reveal more as I continue to write. ;) **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters ... sadly ;)**_

The ice would have been cold to any other, but so would the wind and the snow. For the Guardian, Jack Frost, it was all the same for him. The fragile precipitation, the sharp, bitter breeze, and the air that shared chills just at the touch gave him a sort of comfort in the big world. No matter how cold it was or hot it was, it all felt the same. His bare feet naturally stood on the frozen pond. Leaning on his staff, he looked up at the moon. Even though it was the middle of the day, the man in the moon was staring down at him. The Guardian of Fun was always under the watchful eye of the moon. Jack could feel his approval for once in his eternity of a life, it was warm. The Man in the Moon knew exactly why Jack was there. It's been seven years since the white haired male had been to his home town, Burgess. Pennsylvania always needed a good snow day. Snow days had so many memories in this town. Sighing, he stretched his arms towards the sky. His cobalt coloured sweater lifted up and revealed porcelain skin that glimmered in the silver light. Yawning, he padded silently over to the edge of the pond. With each step, beautiful patterns of frost on the ice formed where his feet had once been. Elegant swirls of different caliber snaked and twisted into gorgeous floral shapes.

Stretching even higher on his tip toes, his nimble stomach peaked out from the fabric. It was as if Jack were a child trying to tell his mother that he wanted to be picked up and cradled in the comfort of her loving arms. **"Wind, take me to town."** Jack commanded in a deep, sexy voice. Obediently, a frigid gust of wind cut through the forest like a knife. It gingerly lifted up the Guardian and carried him above the trees. The sweet scent of evergreens and fresh pumpkin pie flooded Burgess. The town was known for the delicious pumpkin pie and Jack couldn't resist the smell of pine trees. Once he floated down, he glanced around. Where should he start the snowfall? Waving his staff, tiny, crystal droplets as white as his hair began to sprinkle from the sky; the snowflakes kissed everything it touched.

Laughter cut into the immortal's thoughts. Turning his head, Jack spotted some small children dancing in the snow flakes that peppered from the sky. They had crooked, innocent smiles that belonged on their face. All of the Guardians were doing their jobs. Everything was good. North was cheeky and preparing for the special night of Christmas that was only in a few short days. Bunnymund was the same as always and readying for Easter even though it was a whole season away. Sandman and Tooth were doing their normal runs every night keeping children's dreams alive.

The sight of the kids made a strange feeling pierce Jack's heart. It was a foreign feeling that made him ache. Why did he feel empty inside? Where did the sickly, sad feeling come from? A wave of Nausea washed over him, causing him to almost spiral from the sky. Why was this?

Suddenly it hit him. What had happened to his friends so long ago? The children who believed in him were no longer young. What had happened to them? Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb, Claude, Sophie, and ... and Jamie were all gone. Jamie. Oh Jamie. Jamie was the first one to ever see him. He was such a special kid. He hoped for the best for him. Sighing with a heavy heart, the Guardian of Fun continued walking he tried to shake his shadow of Nostalgia. It perched on his shoulder like a malicious demon. As he pattered down the street, he waved his staff around making more ice, snow, etc. A soft giggle made him look up. A tall, stockier looking girl with shoulder length brunette hair was walking hand and hand with a handsome blonde male. They were flirting vigorously and looked madly in love.

_"Cupcake, your nose is red from the cold. Jack Frost is back in town."_ The male cooed to his girl. Cupcake. That was Cupcake? She had gotten older. She was so beautiful and grown up now. Jack couldn't stop smile. Then it hit him. The other boy was Monty! Little Monty had really hit a growth spurt and was so handsome. He remembered the scrawny little guy with glasses who was afraid of Cupcake Now they were in love. It was beautiful. Snickering, he was glad. The two lovers looked up. They looked straight at Jack. With wide eyes, in unison, they gasped. _"Jack?!"_ The smile on Jack's face widened. **"Hey guys!"**

After catching up with his old friends, he decided to ask them. **"Where are the others?"** Cupcake and Monty looked at each other. The blonde spoke first. _"Pippa and her girlfriend are in New York right now for Winter Break. She skipped the last day of school today even though you brought us a snow day!"_ Cupcake added onto her boyfriends explanation. _"Claude and Caleb are somewhere around here and Sophie is nine now and is the same as ever._ Jack nodded. His heart fell when they said nothing about Jamie. What if he had moved or even worse: stop believing. Scratching his head and blushing, he looked away before he questioned them again. **"A-and where is Jamie?"**The two teens looked at each other and attempted to hide their pained looks, but it was a fail. Jack's heart began to beat rapidly. He could feel it in his throat. Bawling his hands into fist, he sallowed roughly. _"Jamie and his ... his girlfriend are in Maine for winter break ... You could go see him, or stay here until he gets back ..." _Cupcake confessed with a sigh.

**Author's Note!~ So I this is my second fanfiction. I wrote one a while back and haven't finished. I am still deciding whether I want to finish it, but I might. I actually really like this idea. Please hang in with me. I will try and post another chapter soon. Also, my chapters aren't usually very long because I like to do more quality over quantity and it is easier for me to build ideas. I hope you enjoy! **

**- NinthAvenue**


End file.
